In a suction-type CD player provided with a CD insertion opening, in which a CD inserted into the insertion opening is conveyed to a playback position by the rotation of a conveying roller, the dimension of the CD inserted into the insertion opening is subjected to electrical detection and the subsequent CD playback action and CD ejecting action are controlled. There are two types of CDs in view of the diameter: one is 12 cm CD (hereafter referred to as major-diameter CD) and the other is 8 cm CD (hereafter referred to as minor-diameter CD).
In order to detect the dimension of the CD, a detection component (sensing rod) subjected to clamping movement with an outside diameter of the inserted CD is arranged at the insertion opening. With the insertion of a major-diameter CD, the detection component moves substantially and actuates an electronic switch to operate. However, when a minor-diameter CD is inserted towards one side of the insertion opening, the detection component may move by the same amount as the time when the major-diameter CD is inserted. As a result, the detection component actuates the electronic switch to operate, and hence the subsequent control action can be hindered. In order to overcome the defect, in a CD player disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-14814 (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 1), a minor-diameter CD detection switch S1 and a major-diameter detection switch S2 are arranged; and when a minor-diameter CD is inserted into an insertion opening, the movement amount of a detection component is controlled so that the S2 cannot operate.
Moreover, in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-22040 (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 2), a detection component forcibly enables the center of a minor-diameter CD to be consistent with the center of an insertion opening. In the Patent Document 2, although the detection component does not actuate an electronic switch of a major-diameter CD to operate, the effect of avoiding the malfunction of a major-diameter CD detection switch can be expected as the detection component forcibly enables the center of the minor-diameter CD to be consistent with the center of the insertion opening.
The CD player disclosed in the Patent Document 1 has a complex structure and comprises the minor-diameter CD detection switch S1, the major-diameter CD detection switch S2, a “switch operation member” clamped with the detection component, and a “trigger rod” used for actuating the S1 as well when the minor-diameter CD is inserted towards the right side of the insertion opening. Moreover, the minor-diameter CD is allowed to be inserted towards one side of the insertion opening. When the minor-diameter CD is inserted towards one side of the insertion opening, as the center of the minor-diameter CD is greatly deviated from a centerline of a CD conveying path, the minor-diameter CD tends to be difficult to be guided onto a rotary disk.
Furthermore, in the CD player disclosed in the Patent Document 2, as the center of the minor-diameter CD is forcibly consistent with the center of the insertion opening, an insertion window of the minor-diameter CD is smaller, and hence the minor-diameter CD tends to be difficult to be inserted.